goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Wei Gets Grounded For Tragedy
Transcript (This is already complete. Only the creator can edit this. Do not change anything or I will report you. Also, do not remove this note. If you want to be in it, please, and I mean PLEASE ask the creator of the video.) Flick: "Man, I really wanted to make that little mouses last wish come true. But how do you get a mouse to fly?" Jelly: "Flick Duck, I have no idea." Flick: "Huh?" Jelly: "And that means its time for a Noodle Dance! Thats how Peanut, Butter and I get our best ideas." Peanut: "I'll do some thinking for Flicks sake. But no dancing." (The Noodle Dance sequence begins, Peanut joins in instantly) "Noodle, use your noodle" "Noodle, do the noodle dance" Jelly: "I got it!" Peanut: "What? What happened what?" Jelly: "Hes really tiny right? So we load him into a catapult and flick him!" (Simon is shown being flung out of the catapult) Flick: "Hold it, wont he crash?" (Simon is shown crashing) Jelly: "Your right." Peanut: "Yeah and he still wont think hes flying." Jelly: "Right. So we make him some tiny wings!" (they are shown tieing wings onto Simon) "We fly him and boom!" (Simon falls) Peanut: "Boom is right. I think we're thinking about this the wrong way." minutes later walks away from Lake Hoohaw to Wei's House Wei: "Yay! I made the openings to PB&J Otter Nick Jr. VHS from 1990, The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie 2 VHS from 1998, Turbo Paramount VHS from 2006, Blue's Clues Rhythm and Blue VHS from 1992, and Rugrats in Paris: The Movie VHS from 1997, and they are all 100% real and 0% fake!" Peanut: "Wei, honey, what's with the yay and why are you happy?" Wei: "Peanut, I made the openings to PB&J Otter Nick Jr. VHS from 1990, The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie 2 VHS from 1998, Turbo Paramount VHS from 2006, Blue's Clues Rhythm and Blue VHS from 1992, and Rugrats in Paris: The Movie VHS from 1997, and they are real and not fake." Peanut: "Let me see." then becomes shocked Peanut: "Wei, all of them are fake! Here are the following corrections: PB&J Otter first aired in March 15th, 1998 and it was made by Jumbo Pictures and Playhouse Disney, not Nick Jr. in 1990! It didn't have a VHS tape either! The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie 2 will be released in February 13, 2015, so it didn't release in 1998! It also won't come out on VHS! Turbo was released by DreamWorks and 20th Century Fox in 2013 on DVD, not in 2006 on VHS by Paramount, Blue's Clues Rhythm and Blue came out on VHS in 1999, not 1992, Rugrats in Paris: The Movie was released in November 2000, not 1997, and finally, Pacific Rim came out on DVD in 2013 by Warner Bros., not on VHS in 1983 by Paramount! That's it! You are grounded for tragedy! And you shall be transported to Lake Hoohaw with me!" takes Wei away from Wei's House to Lake Hoohaw pulls Wei in, and once Wei is near him, he lets go gets up and becomes shocked Wei: "Holy S***!" Peanut: "No foul language, young man! I'm Peanut, and you terrified my sisters because of your fake VHS openings. In fact, these are my friends from Lake Hoohaw who would like to speak with you plus Bob the Builder, Finders, Super Numtum, Timothy, Fievel, Dylan, Emily, Olaf, Xuli, Kyan, Lars and Foz, and you almost terrified me to death!" Butter: "Me Butter. No good! You bad!" Jelly: "My name's Jelly! You didn't even use your noodle to make the right decisions when you were on YouTube!" Flick: "I am Flick Duck! Cheese and Quackers, you have got to be the meanest, cruelest boy I've ever come across!" Munchy: "I'm Munchy! The more fake VHS openings you make, the more logs I bite on!" Pinch: "My name is Pinch, and I don't ever want to see you again because you made bootleg openings!" Scootch: "I'm Scootch! You stink!" Bob the Builder: "I am Bob the Builder. You will watch my show because it is made for children." Finders: "I am Finders also known as Numtum Number 6. Why don't you start liking Pingu one day?" Super Numtum: "It is I, Super Numtum. We will change it from Phineas and Ferb on Disney XD to Zack and Quack on Nick Jr.!" Olaf: "I am Olaf the Snowman from Frozen. You will watch my movie as it is made by Disney!" Timothy Brisby: "I'm Timothy Brisby." Fievel Mousekewitz: "I'm Fievel Mousekewitz." Dylan: "I'm Dylan McCarthy!" Emily Movolvoski: "I'm Emily Movolvoski!" Xuli: "I'm Xuli!" Kyan: "I'm Kyan." Lars: "I'm Lars." Foz: "And I'm Foz and we are the Go Jetters! Now, let's start telling you stuff not made by Comedy Central, Adult Swim, Ubisoft, and Pepsi that you are forced to watch and play!" Kyan: "You will be forced to watch primetime shows not from Comedy Central, Adult Swim, and Ubisoft like The X-Files, True Blood, Blue Bloods, Grey's Anatomy, Family Matters, Step-By-Step, 24, COPS, Miami Vice, Seinfeld, Laverne and Shirley, LOST, Full House, Friends, Malcolm in the Middle, Dallas, The Big Bang Theory, Married With Children, The Sopranos, Ugly Betty, Desperate Housewives, Home Improvement, The Tracey Ullman Show, Two and a Half Men, Father Ted, Broadwalk Empire, Sex and the City, Supernanny, Nanny 911, Cake Boss, 19 Kids and Counting, Law and Order, Doctor Who, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, America's Funniest Home Videos, The Partridge Family, The Mary Tyler Moore Show, Mom, M*A*S*H, The Golden Girls, 8 Simple Rules, Leave It to Beaver, Three's Company, Good Morning, Miss Bliss, The Walking Dead, The Simpsons, Futurama, Family Guy, American Dad, King of the Hill, The Cleveland Show, Bob's Burgers, and Goosebumps as well." Xuli: "That also counts big kids shows like Doug, Rugrats, Ren and Stimpy, Rocko's Modern Life, All That, Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, KaBlam!, Hey Arnold, Kenan and Kel, The Angry Beavers, CatDog, The Wild Thornberrys, SpongeBob SquarePants, Rocket Power, Pelswick, As Told By Ginger, Invader Zim, The Fairly Odd Parents, ChalkZone, Jimmy Neutron, All Grown Up, Danny Phantom, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Catscratch, Mr. Meaty, The X's, My Dad the Rockstar, Back at the Barnyard, Avatar: The Last Airbender, iCarly, Sam & Cat, Victorious, The Penguins of Madagascar, Fanboy and Chum-Chum, Planet Sheen, TUFF Puppy, Robot and Monster, Marvin Marvin, Sanjay and Craig, Breadwinners, Dexter's Laboratory, Cow and Chicken, Johnny Bravo, I.M. Weasel, The Powerpuff Girls, Ed Edd n' Eddy, Mike Lu & Og, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Sheep in the Big City, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, Time Squad, Codename: Kids Next Door, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Camp Lazlo, Ben 10, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Class of 3000, Squirrel Boy, Out of Jimmy's Head, Chowder, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Johnny Test, Total Drama, Destroy Build Destroy, Adventure Time, Regular Show, The Amazing World of Gumball, Grojband, Uncle Grandpa, Steven Universe, Horrid Henry, Almost Naked Animals, My Parents Are Aliens, Fleabag Monkeyface, Clarence, Looney Tunes, Freakazoid, Animaniacs, Tiny Toon Adventures, The Flintstones, Dennis and Gnasher, Sorry I've Got No Head, Bear Behaving Badly, Horrible Histories, Chucklevision, Trapped, The Story of Tracy Beaker, Tracy Beaker Returns, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Littlest Pet Shop, Shirt Tales, The Smurfs, The Biskitts, Paw Paw Bears, Muppet Babies, Magic Adventures of Mumfie, Garfield and Friends, Foofur, The Raccoons, The Gummi Bears, The Wuzzles, DuckTales, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers, TaleSpin, Darkwing Duck, Goof Troop, Bonkers, Marsupilami, Timon and Pumbaa, Gargoyles, Jungle Cubs, The Mighty Ducks, The Legend of Tarzan, Pepper Ann, Recess, 101 Dalmatians: The Series, Nightmare Ned, Lilo and Stitch: The Series, The Weekenders, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, House of Mouse, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, Teamo Supremo, The Proud Family, Kim Possible, Pucca, Fillmore, The Buzz on Maggie, The Replacements, Phineas and Ferb, Fish Hooks, Kick Buttowski, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, Gravity Falls, Wander Over Yonder, Shake it Up, Jessie, Good Luck Charlie, Hannah Montana, Austin and Ally, Dog With a Blog, Suite Life on Deck, That's So Raven, Power Stone, Power Rangers, Beyblade, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts, Sket Dance, Little Buster, Beezlebub, Eureeka Seven Ao, Code Geass, Boboiboy, Hayate the Combat Bulter, Happy Tree Friends, Packages from Planet X, Jimmy Two-Shoes, Initial D, Xiaolin Chronicles, Gurren Laggan, Cory in the House, Transformers Prime, Transformers Armada, Transformers Animated, Transformers Energon, Transformers Cybertron, Transformers Rescue Bots, Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, Shamen King, Ninja Warrior, Macross Zero, One Piece, Todd Darren Toons, Hunter X Hunter and further more!" Lars: "And you will be forced to watch children's shows such as The Wiggles, Bubble Guppies, Team Umizoomi, Franklin and Friends, Mike the Knight, The Fresh Beat Band, Dora the Explorer, Go Diego Go, Tickety Toc, The Backyardigans, Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends, Roary the Racing Car, George Shrinks, Oswald, The Save-Ums, Peppa Pig, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, Humf, Wow Wow Wubbzy!, Yo Gabba Gabba, Dino Dan, Max and Ruby, Little Bill, Jack's Big Music Show, Wonder Pets, Oobi, Olivia, Toot and Puddle, Dragon Tales, I Spy, A Little Curious, Crashbox, HBO Storybook Musicals, Happily Ever After: Fairytales for Every Child, Harold and the Purple Crayon, Barney, Sid the Science Kid, Super Why, Caillou, Dinosaur Train, Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood, WordGirl, Maisy, Curious George, Thomas and Friends, Shining Time Station, Bob the Builder, Blue's Clues, Boohbah, Teletubbies, Sesame Street, The Upside Down Show, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Ni Hao Kai-Lan, TUGS, Salty's Lighthouse, Peg + Cat, The WotWots, In the Night Garden, 64 Zoo Lane, Get Well Soon, Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse, Wimzie's House, Timothy Goes to School, Peep and the Big Wide World, Pocoyo, Hip Hop Harry, Naughty Naughty Pets, The Hooley Dooleys, Fimbles, Zingzillas, Noonbory and the Super 7, Waybuloo, Kidsongs, Woolly and Tig, The Pajanimals, Allegra's Window, Gullah Gullah Island, George and Martha, The Wheels on the Bus, Rosie and Jim, The Shiny Show, Balamory, Tree Fu Tom, Blinky Bill, Animal Mechanicals, Go Jetters, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, Fetch!, Johnson and Friends, Rimba's Island, Eureeka's Castle, Maya the Bee, Maple Town, Adventures of the Little Koala, Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics, Doctor Snuggles, David the Gnome, Fred Penner's Place, The Littl' Bits, Adventures of the Little Prince, Noozles, The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, Ovide and the Gang, My Big Big Friend, Everything's Rosie, Joshua Jones, Play School, The Berenstain Bears, Zoom, Pinky Dinky Doo, Mopatop's Shop, Construction Site, Hilltop Hospital, Engie Benjy, Fetch the Vet, Animal Stories, Brambly Hedge, Cubeez, Postman Pat, Little Red Tractor, Arthur, Fizzy's Lunch Lab, Miffy and Friends, Tots TV, Merlin the Magical Puppy, Kipper, The Magic Schoolbus, Bananas in Pajamas, Pingu, Bill and Ben, Tweenies, Hi-5, Cyberchase, Numberjacks, Grandpa in My Pocket, Mister Maker, The Elephant Show, Rubbadubbers, The KangaZoo Club, PAW Patrol, Turbo Dogs, The Big Garage, The Mr. Men Show, VeggieTales, Bosco, Gumby, Plonsters, Morph, Fifi and the Flowertots, The Morbegs, Fraggle Rock, Tractor Tom, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Zack and Quack, Hana's Helpline, Franny's Feet, Angelmouse, Yoho Ahoy, Andy Pandy, Noddy's Toyland Adventures, Make Way for Noddy, Step Inside, Come Outside, ToddWorld, Angelina Ballerina, Cloudbabies, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, Swashbuckle, Topsy and Tim, Olive the Ostrich, Lazytown, Astroblast, Groundling Marsh, The Big Comfy Couch, Justin Time, The Hoobs, The Mighty Jungle, Reading Rainbow, Wibbly Pig, Tickle on the Tum, Sylvanian Families, The Treacle People, The Busy World of Richard Scarry, Pinwheel, Chloe's Closet, Boogie Beebies, Me Too, The Sooty Show, Sooty's Amazing Adventures, Zoboomafoo, Between the Lions, Frances, Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies, The Puzzle Place, Ebb and Flo, Baby Jake, Raa Raa the Noisy Lion, Nina and the Neurons, Sarah and Duck, Lamb Chop's Play-along, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, Show Me Show Me, Rastamouse, Mr. Bloom's Nursery, Same Smile, Little Bear, Jane and the Dragon, Get Squiggling, Pob's Programme, Space Pirates, Little Princess, Toby's Travelling Circus, Big Cook Little Cook, I Can Cook, PicMe, Adventures from the Book of Virtues, Fireman Sam, Brum, Spot, Percy the Park Keeper, The Magic Key, Rainbow Fish, Gerald McBoing Boing, Little Robots, Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Firehouse Tales, Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, Gordon the Garden Gnome, Peter Rabbit, The Lingo Show, Eddy and the Bear, Oakie Doke, Dino Babies, Toopy and Binoo, and more that are not made by Comedy Central, Adult Swim, and Ubisoft." Pinch: "Here are the following punishments: No Comedy Central, Adult Swim, Ubisoft and Pepsi movies and shows and video games, no Wild Kratts, no South Park, no Robot Chicken, no Rick and Morty, no Rayman, and no Subway Surfers Mumbai." Jelly: "You will also watch non-Comedy Central, non-Adult Swim, non-Pepsi and non-Ubisoft films including Star Trek, Star Wars, Indiana Jones, Pacific Rim, An American Tail Trilogy, Shrek Trilogy, Madagascar Trilogy, Men in Black Trilogy, The Oogieloves, The Wiggles Movie, Blue's Big Musical Movie, Barney's Great Adventure, The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, The Little Bear Movie, Thomas and the Magic Railroad, The Simpsons Movie, The Sandlot Trilogy, Diary of a Wimpy Kid Trilogy, Shark Tale, Hop, Chuck E Cheese and the Galaxy 5000, Horrid Henry: The Movie, Caillou's Holiday Movie, Arthur's Missing Pal, The Wacky Adventures of Ronald MacDonald, The Last Unicorn, Barbie in the Nutcracker, The Secret Garden, Ferngully: The Last Rainforest, Garfield 1 & 2, Bee Movie, Monsters vs. Aliens, How to Train Your Dragon, Osmosis Jones, Kangaroo Jack, Cats Don't Dance, Free Birds, The Lorax, Jaws, Hotel Transylvania, Dr. Dolittle, Harry Potter, Antz, Horton Hears a Who, Space Chimps, Robots, Arthur Christmas, Turbo, Romeo and Juliet: Sealed With a Kiss, Disaster Movie, Looney Tunes: Back in Action, Super Babies: Baby Geniuses 2, Twilight Saga, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Ice Age Trilogy, The Secret of NIMH 1 & 2, Pokemon: The First Movie, The Cat in the Hat, Over the Hedge, Chicken Run, Flushed Away, GoAnimate The Movie, The Hobbit, Spiderman, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, Despicable Me 1 and 2, Rise of the Guardians, The Polar Express, Dolphin Tale, Kung Fu Panda 1 and 2, Happy Feet 1 and 2, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Spy Kids, Tom and Jerry: The Movie, The Rugrats Movie, The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie, Jurassic Park Trilogy, Ted, Rio 1 and 2, The Lego Movie, The Smurfs 1 and 2, and other films." Peanut: "You'll play video and PC games not made by Ubisoft such as Super Mario Bros., Sonic the Hedgehog, Kingdom Hearts, Donkey Kong Country, Pokemon, Epic Mickey, The Legend of Zelda, Bubble Bobble, Chack n' Pop, PaRappa the Rapper, Cooking Mama, LocoRoco, Crash Bandicoot, SpongeBob Squarepants Video Games, The Simpsons Video Games except for The Simpsons Arcade, Call of Duty, Team Fortress 2, Grand Theft Auto, Halo, Balloon Fight, Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat, Resident Evil, Devil May Cry, Mega Man, Just Dance, Disney Infinity, Ice Climber, Game & Watch Gallery, Kirby, Super Smash Bros., Angry Birds, Plants vs. Zombies, The Sims, Spore, JumpStart, Reader Rabbit, E.T. for the Atari 2600, Pong for the Atari 2600, Pajama Sam, Action Girlz Racing, Bubsy, Sonic's Schoolhouse, Living Books, Tails and the Music Maker, Penguins!, Super Granny, BBC Multimedia Video Games, Dora the Explorer Video Games, Thomas and Friends Video Games, and others." Munchy: "There will also be no McDonald's, no Burger King, no Taco Bell, no DelTaco, no Taco Time, no Wendy's, no Subway, no Jack-in-the-Box, no Steak n' Shake, no Whataburger, no Arctic Circle, no White Castle, no In-N-Out Burger, no Carl's Jr., no Sonic, no Chick-fil-A, no A&W, no Rally's, no Checker's, no Quizno's, no Papa John's, no Domino's Pizza, no Pizza Hut, no Round Table Pizza, no Godfather's Pizza, no Uno Chicago Grill, no Chuck E. Cheese's, no Peter Piper Pizza, no Dave and Buster's, no Sbarro, no KFC, no Church's Chicken, no Zaxby's, no Bush's Chicken, no Chicken Hut, no Popeye's, no Arby's, no Red Robin, no Big Boy, no Applebee's, no Red Lobster, no Harvey's, no TGI Friday's, no Panda Express, no Qdoba, no Olive Garden, no Jollibee, no Johnny Rockets, no Senor Frog's, no Dunkin' Donuts, no Golden Corral, no Cracker Barrel, no Outback, no Joe's Crab Shack, no Long John Silver's, no Chili's, no IHOP, no Dairy Queen, no Baskin-Robbins, no Rita's Italian Ice, no Friendly's, no Maggie Moo's, no Cold Stone Creamery, and no Five Guys as well related to Pepsi and Coca Cola. Instead, the only place that you are going to eat is Denny's." Flick: "What the only things you will eat are healthy foods such as fruits and vegetables!" Wei: "No! I hate fruits and vegetables!" Foz: "Sorry Wei. These are the only things you both will eat from now on!" Jelly: "I don't care, Wei. You are still grounded for tragedy. And I agree with everybody. Now my brother Peanut is gonna call the cops on you." picks up the phone Peanut: "Hello, can you arrest Wei for me? Thank you!" soon as a police officer walked into the room Police Officer: "Come with me, Wei. You are going to jail for a very long time. Come on, Wei. Let's go!" to: Wei and a police officer with the Toopy and Binoo: Santa Toopy DVD in an empty prison cell Police Officer: "This is your cell with no bed, no toilet, no air conditioner and no sink. You will stay here forever with just an empty room. And you will be watching primetime shows, cartoons, children's shows, films and DVDs not made by Comedy Central, Ubisoft and Adult Swim for the rest of your natural born life as well. Goodbye, Wei. Have a nice life in jail forever!" police officer leaves Wei in jail watching TV Wei: "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" soon as the prison bars locked up Wei Wei: "It looks like I am stuck in my diaper forever and I have to watch stuff not made by Comedy Central, Adult Swim, Ubisoft and Pepsi from now on." TV Announcer: "Coming up now it's Barney and Friends. Next, it's Sesame Street. And later, it's Curious George right here on PBS Kids." Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Gelman Gets Grounded